


Letters to Imladris

by waywardflower



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris, aragorn is 21 so all the elves treat him like hes 13, crackfic, the aralas is complete crack sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardflower/pseuds/waywardflower
Summary: Estel leaves Imladris to visit the Greenwood. Hijinks ensue.Crackfic.





	Letters to Imladris

**Author's Note:**

> ksjhdgkjaglkdsgd i just wanted this out of my head before physics midterms

_A letter delivered to Elrond Peredhel, from his adopted adolescent Estel._  
  
Dearest Ada,  
  
It's been a few hours since I've arrived in Mirkwood. The journey was fine, as I'm sure Glorfindel has told you. I was welcomed by the Crown Prince himself at the gates.  
  
It's only been a few hours but I'm not really sure what to do. King Thranduil has invited me to eat the midday meal with him and his sons. The Crown Prince Alphion advised me not to wash up, as we will be eating from the riverbed.  
  
From, not on. He specified that when I asked for clarification.  
  
Do elves normally eat dirt?  
  
I have never seen you do so, nor have I seen the twins. But I am young, and you all do not eat at the same times as I do, I could have missed it. Or maybe consumption of dirt is specific to Mirkwood.  
  
Prince Alphion seemed to imply that eating the riverbed was a special occasion and for my convenience, as though Rivendell was known for its love of river rock meals.  
  
Ada... I don't know how to act, or how to ask you.  
  
I am uncertain, and afraid. Do elves really eat dirt?  
  
I don't know if I should wash up or not, but I know that you would have me err on the side of caution.  
  
I hope that you are right, and I will learn and grow from this visit and not be made a fool.  
  
I will now wash. Before the meal.  
  
With love always,  
Estel

* * *

  
Dear Ada,  
  
I find Prince Alphion has deceived me. I also find that your letters really arrive far too slowly.  
  
For no particular reason, is there any long term side effect to fixing a dislocated shoulder by yourself? Advice would be appreciated.  
  
Thanking you for a timely response,  
Estel  
  


* * *

  
Dear Ada,  
  
Mirkwood is beautiful even as winter's chill creeps into the trees. Crown Prince Alphion and I have also cooled our quarrel since your last letter. Worry not. I promise to represent you well here.  
  
Truthfully, Ada, I have found these Mirkwood elves very different. Sometimes I am unsure how best to show Imladris' pride, when often it seems that Mirkwood values pride so differently. I have seen many new things that I do not understand.  
  
But the wood is full of beauty, and danger. I guess there are many ways a people would change from our sheltered Rivendell.  
  
I am thinking of you and the twins tonight.  
  
Love,  
Estel  
  


* * *

  
Dear Ada,  
  
I have a bit of a story to tell.  
  
I had wandered into the training fields at night and saw on the archery range an elf who shot arrows at the speed of light. My watchers, seeing this, gasped and knelt. He turned, then, and saw me before I had time to kneel with them, and bid them rise. Caught between rising and kneeling, I fell. And then he actually laughed at me!  
  
As it turns out, he was Prince Legolas. I asked him to teach me to shoot as he does. He agreed, though he said it may yet be a while before I can shoot like he does at night.  
  
Legolas is one of my closest friends here now. He is witty, and sings even more often than both the twins combined at home. His eyes are interesting, too, as they change color with his moods. It's captivating.  
  
We'll be celebrating Winterfeast soon. I hope that this letter finds you in happiness with some good wine.  
  
Love,  
Estel  
  


* * *

  
Dear Ada (and vile intruders and spies)  
  
Legolas has amazing talent with a bow. He's Mirkwood's finest archer, they all say. Indeed, he shoots better than Elladan. Also, he's much prettier than any ellon at home. Certainly he is prettier than the twins. His hair flows like silver, and his voice is as a nightingale. He is also far more gallant than any twin lords. And he would never read someone else's mail, even if it were to his older brother. Legolas carries himself with _real_ dignity.  
  
Legolas is so much fun. And he's handsome, and clever. And if I was to court him, I would be the envy of every elf in Arda.  
  
Love (to Ada, not to you interlopers)  
Estel  
  


* * *

  
_A letter delivered to Elrond Peredhel, from Lothlorien._  
  
Hello Ada,  
  
It has been a long while since last I wrote, I know. Fifteen years, even.  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
Lorien is beautiful, of course. And the singing every night is... still radiant, but after a while it does get... mmm... much.  
  
Grandmother is elusive as ever, but I do so love her for it. Her court is entirely beset by her riddles. Every day I hear courtiers complain of new ambiguities, only to marvel and tremble at her awesome power. I hope someday I will be as she is.  
  
I hear our adopted brother is in Mirkwood. And that he is almost full grown! My, how these mortals age. I still have yet to meet him, but mayhaps I shall travel to the wood while he is there.  
  
Ha! I jest. I'm sure Thranduil would not appreciate such intrusions. And yet, I must meet him soon...  
  
Tell the boys that I love them, and remind them I know every embarrassing thing they've ever done lest they forget my awesome power. And of course, I love you, and Naneth. I hope you enjoyed your Winterfeast.  
  
Love for all eternities,  
Arwen  
  


* * *

_A letter for Elrond Peredhel from his adopted son Estel, transcribed by hand of Prince Legolas._

Ada,  
  
I regret to say I have erred. In my defense I was with Legolas the whole time, nobody was killed, and a whole spider nest was burned! In other news King Thranduil is furious. His attached letter was the work of many, many hours. Please understand his letter as a reflection of his surprise and anger rather than any actual danger or wrongdoing that occurred.  
  
I love you and I am safe, I promise. Also, I am sentenced to staying indoors until I heal.  
  
Love,  
Estel  
  


* * *

_A letter for Elrond Peredhel from his eldest son Elladan._

Ada,  
  
Estel refuses to write to you, sorry. He feels betrayed by our presence. Thranduil is also displeased, though we have plied him with all of my smarts and Elrohir's smarm.  
  
It is good that you sent us to Mirkwood, Ada, for there is much that Estel does not mention in his letters.  
  
For example, Crown Prince Alphion hates mortals. Incidentally, he also hates syrup in his hair. It was an utter tragedy when Elrohir knocked his elbow just right and the pitcher went flying, bouncing off Prince Legolas' shoulder until it crashed into the blessed, golden head of the crown prince, soaking him utterly in the foul-smelling but utterly delectable Mirkwood syrup after which he was beset by a coincidentally nearby flock of birds. Unfortunately that is exactly what happened. Tragic.  
  
Another example of things our little Man neglects to tell you: Estel has been receiving training from the famed Lady Tathren. Her skills are beyond any singing or writing, which you of course would know. Still. I cannot believe he did not mention it. Possibly he thought you would disapprove. Or did we forget to tell him the tales of Tathren's famed blade? Oh well. We know now. He improves greatly, though we have the advantage of speed and strength yet.  
  
The last thing you probably ought to know is... odd. Elrohir and I don't know what to make of it yet.  
  
Estel and Legolas are courting. We... thought it was a joke or a prank, at first. But we have watched them frolic and kiss with great fervor. Truly Ada, we are sick of spying on them. At first, we simply would not let our brother's honour be sullied. Now I have heard far too much blathering about sweetness and sunsets and beauty, I have seen too much of mouths like leeches. I am not sure King Thranduil knows, though he is sure to find out soon. I wish I did not know, for it is impossible to go anywhere with the two without overhearing some sickly sweet yet utterly impractical prattle about stars or singing or love. Soon enough I will give up love forever, lest I go mad with fancies.  
  
Nonplussed, but ever loving you,  
Elladan  
  


* * *

  
Dearest Ada,  
  
As I am sure you are now finally aware, I have not truly been courting Legolas. I wish I could have seen the look on your face as you read the twins' letter about my impending engagement, but they tore it up in the aftermath of the revelation.  
  
Legolas and I are great friends, but not much more. It was very entertaining to spend such quality time with him, and we performed every romance with delight, knowing the twins were bound to watch. Such is the suffering of traitors and spies in Mirkwood.  
  
Even better, as I'm sure you'll hear, King Thranduil was in on our facade. It was he who arranged the meeting to discuss the price of my troth. Of course, the twins may have said some uncomplimentary things in their shock. We will return shortly, and prevent further insult. I look forward to sitting with you again, Ada.  
  
We will make for Imladris another week hence. Prince Legolas wishes to accompany us. I shall yet celebrate my twenty-first with you at home.  
  
Love, (and see you soon),  
Estel  
  


* * *

  
_A note left on the desk of Elrond Peredhel, by his frantic son Elrohir._  
  
Ada,  
  
Eru help us all. Surely you are not so disappointed with us that you mean to punish us this way? I cannot sleep. Elladan can not think. You've taken our only joys away from us. Please, please let us move back to our rooms far, far away from the Legolas in the guest suites. The singing never stops, I will go mad.  
  
Desperate,  
Elrohir  
  


* * *

  
_A letter from a Galadhrim messenger to Elrond Peredhel._

Ada,  
  
Surprise! I've decided to come home to see you and the twins. I will be home shortly, as I'm sure you've foreseen. I look forward to meeting this Estel, conversing with you again, and of course to returning to my reign supreme over the twins.  
  
Love,  
Arwen  
  


* * *

  
_A draft of a letter written in finest elvish calligraphy, hidden between the pages of "Meleth Melui: Elvish Poems About Love."_  
  
Ada,  
  
I know not how to tell you this, for the matter weighs heavily on my heart. In Arwen Undomiel I see all that is most precious in the world. To see her is to become a better man, to transcend the darkness of this mortal plane and feel true joy.  
  
I understand now, the longing of Beren. Her beauty, her wisdom, her grace in all things speaks of Eru's bounteous mercy. Never before have I felt so struck by the face of another. I walk Ennorath a changed man.  
  
Though I know I have not a chance, I would beg your permission to-  
  
I cannot help but-  
  
_(The rest is crossed out.)_

* * *

  
_A note on Elrond Peredhel's locked door, to all of Imladris._  
  
I will be occupied for the next three days. I have an urgent appointment with the wine stores. Bring your matters to Erestor.  
  
And Estel, the answer is no.

**Author's Note:**

> please review LOL


End file.
